Happy birthday
by Natsumi-Murasaki
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire ! [12012] [Shônen ai]


Titre : Happy Birthday 

Auteur : Natsumi

Groupe : 12012

Genre : Shônen ai

Couple : ahah

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le vingt-cinq juillet. Nous avions décidé nous quatre de faire la fête pour célébrer son anniversaire, bien qu'il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit car son emploi du temps était tout le temps chargé, jamais il n'avait une minute à lui. Je voulais que pour une fois, il se détende et qu 'il pense un peu à autre chose qu'au travail. Il y a quelque temps il m'avait donné le double des clés de sa maison à cause de plusieurs cambriolages qui s'étaient produit chez lui lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il m'avait demandé de sa douce voix, si je pouvais passer chez lui de temps à autre pour surveiller. J'avais sans hésitation accepté, être chez lui, sentir son odeur partout, s'allonger dans le lit où il dort chaque soir… Tout cela me rendait heureux. Il ne savait rien des sentiments que éprouvais pour lui, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes je le voyais bien.

Je me chargeais de faire la décoration de chez lui pendant que Wataru l'occupait ailleurs. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour son anniversaire. Autour de la porte j'avais installé des ballons de toute les couleurs et j'avais placé une banderole avec écrit en énorme 'happy birthday' juste en face de l'entrée, accrochée en hauteur pour qu'il ne la voit que ça en arrivant. La maison entière était remplie de ballons, certains avec des petits smileys dessus, d'autre avec des 'je t'aime mon chou', oui car il y a quelques années nous nous sommes amusés à prendre des allures de gay pour délirer. Pour lui c'était un simple délire mais pour moi c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Fier de mon travail, je l'observais en souriant.

Nous nous sommes finalement tous réunis chez lui, cachés derrière les meubles en attendant que Wataru et lui rentrent. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin et pénétrèrent dans la maison, il regarda la banderole avec surprise au début, et finalement un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est alors que nous sommes tous sortis de notre cachette en hurlant :

« Happy birthday Aki-kun »

Il nous avait regardé les uns après les autres, se sentant tellement gêné. Je le voyais sur son visage, je devinais le moindre de ses sentiments rien qu'en le regardant. Il était heureux mais ne voulait pas le montrer, Aki était bien trop timide pour cela. Finalement il avait ouvert ses cadeaux chez lui et la plus grande partie de la soirée s'était passée à son domicile. C'était agréable de le voir si heureux et penser à autre chose qu'au travail. Quand je lui est offert mon cadeau, une jolie guitare toute neuve, celle sur laquelle il bavait à chaque fois que l'on passait devant un magasin. Je voulais lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux, j'aurai été jaloux que l'un des autres lui offre un plus beau cadeau que moi. J'ai vu des étoiles dans ses yeux tellement il était heureux de ce que je lui avais acheté. Il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me remercier, les battements de mon cœur s'étaient alors accélérés ; ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre mais quand c'est lui je ne contrôle plus aucune réaction à l'intérieur de moi.

J'avais aussi fait une réservation au restaurant pour finir la journée en beauté. Je savais que ça le gênerais mais j'adore tellement voir son visage rempli de gêne, il est encore plus craquant. Tooru qui mourrait de faim leur dit de se dépêcher, il était le premier dans la voiture et attendait. Tout le monde monta et hop, direction le restaurant. Je m'étais mis à l'arrière entre Aki et Tooru. Je voulais être le plus proche de lui que possible. Il pensait beaucoup trop au travail et j'allais rarement l'occasion d'être proche de lui, en concert il était à l'opposer de moi mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de le regarder lui plus souvent que les fans.

Une fois arrivée à l'endroit où j'avais fait la réservation, nous sommes tous entrés et nous sommes installés tranquillement. Tout le monde commandèrent mais Aki avait du mal à choisir. Il était concentré sur la fiche de menu et calculait mentalement pour pas que ça fasse trop cher. Cela me fit rire ; je lui tapai alors gentiment sur la tête.

« hey c'est ton anniversaire tu as quand même le droit de te faire plaisir, en plus c'est moi qui paye alors profite »

C'était justement ça qui le gênait, que ce ne soit pas lui qui paye. Je le savais mais je voulais qu'il se fasse un peu plaisir. Il choisit finalement quelque chose de pas trop cher et qu'il adorait. A peine nous nous sommes retrouvés à ne rien dire qu'il à commencé à parler de travail. Je l'ai directement coupé pour lui dire qu'au moins pour ce jour s'il pouvait éviter d'en parler. Il ne l'a pas pris mal parce qu'il a compris que ce que je voulais c'était lui faire un peu oublier tout ça, au moins pour ce soir. Comme il n'avait aucun autre sujet de conversation je lui ai posé des questions sur ses loisirs en ce moment, je voulais me renseigner un peu plus, il parle tellement peu de lui. Mais il n'avait en réalité aucun loisir, manque de temps je suppose. Résultat c'est moi avec Tomoyuki qui avons raconté nos blagues pour les faire rire.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde se dirigea vers la voiture de Wataru mais je rattrapai doucement le bras de Hiroaki.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? »

Il accepta mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il rentre avec les autres. Eux le savaient très bien alors ils ne dirent rien et rentrèrent. Le matin j'avais garé ma voiture près du restaurant exprès pour pouvoir le ramener. Il fallait que je lui déclare ma flamme. Wataru m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car Il savait que Aki n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par les hommes et que si ça se passait mal ça risquait de poser problème avec le groupe par la suite. Mais il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur je ne pouvais plus rester ainsi. Je suis monté au volant et j'ai démarré la voiture. J'avais décidé de passer par la forêt pour ne pas croiser beaucoup de monde et pouvoir lui parler tranquillement, et, ce chemin était plus long.

« A vrai dire Aki-kun, si j'ai voulu te ramener c'est que j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Il tourna la tête vers moi alors que je fixais la route et me demanda ce qui se passait et si c'était grave. Il semblait vraiment inquiet, il s'attendait déjà à ce que je lui annonce la mort d'une personne ou quelque chose dans ce genre la. J'hésitai pendant un moment, je ne devrais peut-être pas lui dire, Wataru aurait-il raison? Cela pourrait engendrer des problèmes avec le groupe. Ce dernier était la seule chose qui me rattachait à mon amour, si elle était détruite, je le serais tout aussi. Peut-être que je ne devrais rien lui dire pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre? Bon sang mais que je me sens honteux, je ne suis pas si trouillard que ça avec les gens mais Aki me bloque totalement. Quand je lui parle d'amour, mes mots ne sortent pas même quand c'est pour lui parler de ses amours à lui. Je suis tétanisé à cause de lui. Il commençait à s'impatienter car je ne disais toujours pas un mot. Il avait de plus en plus peur que la nouvelle soit grave au point que ce soit le décès d'un membre de ma famille. Finalement je me lançais, et tant pis pour les conséquences que cela engendreraient.

« je…. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps continuer ma phrase que j'appuyai d'un coup sec sur le frein à cause d'un cerf qui traversa la route juste devant nous. Mais comme un idiot, tétanisé par la peur l'animal resta en plein milieu de la route et les cris de Aki pour me dire de l'éviter à tout prix m'obligèrent et donner un violent coup de volant sur le côté pour ne pas le toucher. La peur s'empara de moi car je n'arrivais plus à contrôler la voiture. Par reflex je mis mes mains devant mon visage comme pour me protéger, je savais qu'il était inutile d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule. Il était trop tard, la voiture fonça droit dans un fossé mais à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, elle sortit du trou pour finir sa route violemment contre un arbre. Je me souviens avoir tourner la tête pour voir si Aki allait bien, il saignait à la tête et était inconscient. J'ai murmuré son nom avant de sombrer moi aussi dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une petite chambre blanche très lumineuse, allongé dans un lit. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait du paradis tellement celle-ci était éclairée. J'y ai penser un instant, mais mes pensées ont vite changé. Où est Aki? Comment va-t-il? Il faut que je le vois. J'essayai de me lever mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. Une infirmière entra et en voyant que j'essayais de me lever me dit que je n'étais pas totalement rétabli que je ne devais pas bouger. Les seuls mot que j'arrivèrent à prononcés étaient :

'Comment va-t-il ?'

La femme devant moi compris immédiatement de qui je voulais parler car elle s'était occupée de nous deux. Elle me fit un léger sourire mais je vis bien qu'il était forcé, cela m'inquiéta encore plus que ce que je ne l'étais déjà. Pitié faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. Sans lui ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Pourquoi cette femme ne me répondait-elle pas ? Mes yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus grand. Mon cœur tapait violement dans ma poitrine m'infligeant une douleur affreuse.

« Ne me dite pas qu'il est… »

« Il est actuellement dans le coma »

Oh non pas ça. Un coma peut être éternel. Et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir voulu le ramener, d'avoir voulu tout lui avouer. A croire que Dieu lui-même refuse que je lui avoue mes sentiments. J'ai été idiot et à cause de moi il est gravement blessé. Je suis un monstre, comment ai-je pu faire ça à l'homme que j'aime. J'ai fermé mes yeux et je me suis reposé. J'ai un peu réussi à dormir mais je repensais tout le temps à toi. Je m'en foutais totalement de mon état à moi, il fallait que je le vois Lui. Malgré la douleur je me levai et insistai pour que tout mon corps m'obéisse. Pour lui j'étais près à tout.

Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre pour trouver la sienne. Je ne savais pas du tout où il était mais je devais le retrouver. Mes jambes me faisaient très mal mais je me battais contre la douleur en m'appuyant contre le mur pour m'aider à marcher. Heureusement pour moi les infirmières ne s'intéressaient pas trop à moi. Je demandai à l'unes d'elle où se trouvait Hiroaki Sakai, elle me l'indiqua et je me précipitai pour aller le voir.

Doucement j'ouvris la porte et regardai ton corps endormi. Mon cœur se serra. Mon amour comment ai-je pu te faire ça.. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour?. Je m'approchai de toi et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je te trouvais vraiment très beau à ce moment là mais j'aurais préféré que tu ouvres les yeux. Te voir ainsi me brisais le cœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher ma main pour caresser ton doux visage. Je posai mon index sur tes magnifiques lèvres et traçai le contour avec. Ta respiration était constante mais tu n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux.

L'infirmière qui s'était occupée de moi entra et me vit, elle se retint d'hurler et de me virer violemment mais je m'en fichais, il était hors de question de je sorte d'ici. Je resterais auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille car il était ici par ma faute. Elle s'approcha de moi par derrière et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Mon regard était fixé sur le visage endormi de mon amour. Elle me fit comprendre que ce n'est pas en restant là que ça changerait quelque chose alors j'ai finalement écouté la femme et elle m'aida à retourner dans ma chambre, où je m'endormis rapidement les yeux humides et le cœur serré.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et son état ne s'arrangeait pas du tout. Je passais mes journées entières auprès de lui espérant que tu te réveilles. Les autres sont venus aussi pour te voir et me réconforter. Mais rien ne changea. Tooru pleurait tout le temps. Notre petit batteur était très sensible et il avait peur pour Aki, tout comme les autres et moi-même. Ils avaient tous essayé de me réconforter et me rabâcher que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais ça ne changeais rien. C'était moi qui conduisais, c'est moi qui ai provoqué cet accident.. C'est moi qui ai tué mon amour. Lorsque tout le monde fut partit je m'assis près de toi comme tous les jours et prit doucement ta main.

« Si tu savais comment je m'en veux…Tout est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je voulais juste être seul avec toi pour enfin arriver à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais mes mots reste coincé. Dès que je suis près de toi et que je sens ton regard poser sur moi, mes mots ne sortent pas. Cela fait un moment que je te cache mes sentiments, je sais que tu n'aime pas les hommes. Ce qui me coinçait c'était sûrement le fait que je savais que tu me repousserais. Si un cœur faisait plus de bruit, lorsque nous sommes ensemble on ne s'entendrait même plus parler. Je n'ai peut-être pas le physique d'une femme mais je suis aussi doux qu'elle. J'aimerais tellement que tu te réveilles… Je t'aime plus que tout et sans toi je ne vaux rien. Je suis perdu j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en pris Aki-kun. Je t'aime…j'ai honte, j'arrive à te dire mes sentiments alors que tu es profondément endormi. Je suis trop lâche pour te les dire en face…. »

Je ne le regardais pas et je savais qu'il ne m'entendait pas mais je voulais me vider pour me sentir mieux. Enfin, je pensais que je me sentirais mieux mais en réalité ce qui me rendrait heureux c'est tout simplement qu'il se réveille. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues pour finir sur mes lèvres, je passai doucement ma langue dessus pour les faire disparaître car elles me gênaient.

« Ne pleure pas…ta déclaration est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais entendu Yuusuke, je suis très touché. C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas un jour aimer un homme. Mais… acceptes-tu d'être ma seule exception? »

Quand j'entendis ta voix, je crus d'abord rêver. J'ai alors levé la tête et croisé ton regard. Mon cœur s'est alors mis à battre à toute allure. Tu t'étais réveillé j'étais tellement heureux. Je ne réalisais pas encore ce que tu m'avais répondu, pour moi tu étais réveillé c'était le principal. Je te regardais sans oser te prendre dans mes bras. Tu me souriais. Et alors je me rendis compte que tu avais entendu ma déclaration. Je faillis partir en courant mais je me suis alors rappelé tes paroles. M'acceptais-tu? Je n'osais pas parler. Alors qu'en générale c'est toujours moi qui parle et rit, aujourd'hui, je suis de nouveau bloqué.

« C'est grâce à toi que je suis réveillé, Tes mots m'ont fait revenir. »

« Je…. Pardonne-moi »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je t'aime »

En entendant ses mots dont je les avais toujours rêvés de ta bouche, mes joues devinrent rouge. Je déteste rougir mais là c'est vraiment arrivé sans prévenir. Sans trop réfléchir, je me penche et dépose un doux baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu y réponds avec une telle douceur que cela me fit frissonner. Je me reculai à contre-cœur et t'observai tendrement. Je caressai lentement ta joue avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable..

« Ton cadeau était le plus beau…. »


End file.
